my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Akihiro
Real Name: Akihiro *'Current Alias:' Daken *'Aliases:' Daken Akihiro, "Mongrel", Kid-Wolverine, Wolverine *'Editorial Names:' Formerly Dark Wolverine, Daken *'Relatives:' **Folkbern Logan (ancestor, deceased) **Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased) **John Howlett, Sr. (paternal step-grandfather, deceased) **Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased) **James Howlett (father, deceased) **Itsu (mother, deceased) **Akihira (adoptive father, deceased) **Natsumi (adoptive mother, deceased) **Junichiro (adoptive brother, deceased) **Erista (paternal half-brother) **William Downing (paternal half-brother, deceased) **Saw Fist (paternal half-brother, deceased) **Cannon Foot (paternal half-brother, deceased) **Shadowstalker (paternal half-sister, deceased) **Fire Knives (paternal half-sister, deceased) **Amiko (foster sister) **Elias Hudson (paternal great-uncle, deceased) **Frederick Hudson (paternal great-uncle, deceased) **John Howlett, Jr. (paternal half-uncle, allegedly deceased) **Dog Logan (paternal half-uncle) **Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed) **Truett Hudson (second cousin) **Victor Hudson (second cousin) **James Hudson (second cousin) **Laura Kinney (father's clone, paternal half-sister) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Horsemen of Death, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Osborn's Avengers, X-Men *'Base of Operations:' Mobile, currently Los Angeles, California *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Japanese *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 167 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Jasmine Falls, Japan Powers and Abilities Superhumanly Acute Senses: Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. *''Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense: ''He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. *''Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense: ''Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. *''Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense: ''Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Daken's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly the cold. Retractable Bone Claws: '''Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. '''Pheromone Control: Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man when Spider-Man attempts to infiltrate the Dark Avengers, he tells Spider-Man his abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. Daken used this power unconsciously during his youth and formative years, which was a primary reason his adoptive mother didn't love him, though the mysterious Romulus has taught him to consciously use and control it. This power was used during his romance with Karla Sofen and to confuse his male teammates by instilling romantic feelings in them. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Empathy: '''Daken has the ability to sense the emotions and feelings of people and animals. '''Telepathic Resistance: '''Daken has also demonstrated immunity to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone attempting to delve into his head. This trap gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It's also able to restore lost memories. Miss Sinister tried to implant false memories into him, but he abruptly regained his true memories. Former Powers '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing factor that allowed him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs, and organs. Daken had healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity: ''Daken's natural healing also afforded him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses. *''Disease Immunity: ''Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken was immune to all Earthly diseases, infections, and disorders. He was impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. *''Superhuman Durability: ''Daken's skin, bone, and muscle tissues were augmented to levels that were considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues were impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As is the case with his father, Daken's mutant healing factor granted him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity which granted him exceptional endurance. His lung capacity was at peak human level which enabled him to hold his breath for six minutes underwater, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina wasn't known. He could, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Daken was able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete and was capable of reaching speeds of 40 miles per hour. He had the ability to attack faster than the eye could follow. His combat speed seemed more enhanced then anything else, as he had frequently kept up with other enemies in combat and blitzed people before they pulled their trigger fingers. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Daken's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Daken's reflexes were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Longevity:'' His healing factor granted him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he retained the health, appearance, and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. '''Retractable Muramasa Claws: '''Daken had claws which extended from the underside of his wrist bonded with a broken piece of the Muramasa Blade. The Tinkerer, who bonded the broken piece to Daken's claws, had also implanted artificial housings that acted as sheathes inside Daken's wrists that were made of adamantium. According to the Tinkerer, the substance the Muramasa blade was composed of would severely damage Daken's soft body tissues, hence the presence of the adamantium sheathes. However, the Tinkerer had explained that the bonded claws could be broken and that Daken could only use them in certain situations, such as using them only when he was sure he could deliver a wound without the possibility of the claws being damaged. As they were bonded with the broken shard, they were capable of inflicting wounds that greatly nullified the efficiency of accelerated healing factors. Even those with highly advanced healing factors, such as Wolverine, required several days to fully heal even minor cuts with the blade and the blade was capable of inflicting wounds that would be immediately fatal. Wolverine had cut out both of these claws with the Muramasa blade. Although the claws themselves would grow back, they will no longer possess the Muramasa coating, as it was not a genetic ability. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Insulated Weather Adaptation Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Empathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Animal Empathy Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense Category:Night Vision Category:Retractable Claws